Mr Shakesbear
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka is relaxing after a long day. Snuggling up on her bed with a good book she discovers that someone has been in her room and made some changes. It appears our Victorian inventoress has been up to something again, tinkering with Myka's things.


**Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>Season 2. Set between Vendetta and Buried.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Myka is relaxing after a long day. Snuggling up on her bed with a good book she discovers that someone has been in her room and made some interesting changes. It appears our Victorian inventoress has been up to something again, tinkering with Myka's **things.**  
><strong>NOTE:<strong> this story was part of the 2011 FemSlash Advent Calendar.

**Formatting Note:** Text in brackets indicates a recording, _[recording]_

...

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Mr. Shakesbear**

Myka closed the door behind her with a sigh. Today had been a long and tiresome day in the warehouse. Her body ached from hours doing inventory and she longed for a hot shower. Stripping off her dusty clothes and discarding them in the laundry basket she walked barefoot to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged fresh and feeling much better. Dressed in her robe and with a towel around her wet hair she grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She was not exactly making a fashion statement, but then no one was there to make fun of her. Stopping in front of the bookcase she traced the top of the spine on one book after the other in her precious collection until she found one she felt fit her mood for the night. Book in hand she stretched out on the bed. The bed squeaked under her and she squirmed a little to get comfortable. As she grabbed one of the throw pillows behind her, her teddy bear fell over.

_[__In thy face I see honor, truth and loyalty_._]_

Myka shrieked and rolled off the bed. She stared at her old-time friend who had suddenly come to life, speaking in a suspiciously familiar British accent. Myka slowly reached out and touched the bear again and gasped as another line of Shakespeare sounded from its unmoving lips.

_[Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.]_

"HELENA!"

Rustling and a crash echoed through the wall and then there was the sound of running feet and a door opening. A knock on the door made Myka jump and the bear toppled over again.

_[Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts.]_

Another knock, more insistent.

"Myka? Are you hurt?"

"Get in here!" Myka barked.

The door opened and Helena stuck her head through, looking at Myka.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"Get. In. Here. NOW!" Myka growled.

Helena gracefully entered the room. She soundlessly closed the door behind her and leaned against it for support. She looked at Myka and a small smile crept up on her lips.

"Charming outfit darling. I especially like the headpiece."

Myka absentmindedly touched the towel on her head and grinned, then remembered why she had summoned Helena, and glared at her. Myka folded her arms and slowly walked closer.

"What did you do to my bear?"

"I… um, I…" Helena was for once speechless. "I thought you would like it," she said and made a disarming hand gesture.

"You turned my bear into Chucky!" Myka exclaimed and waved her arms in the air as she glared at Helena.

"Who?" Helena asked confused.

"Nevermind."

Helena's shoulders slumped. She had really thought that Myka would get her message. She knew how much Myka loved her bear, and her fondness for Shakespeare's work. Mr. Bear seemed like the perfect messenger and ally in Helena's quest. She watched silently as Myka pulled the towel off her head and ran her hands through her curls trying to tame the unruly mess. Helena bit her lip hard and leaned against the door hoping that Myka would not look at her or she would not be able to miss the look of desire in Helena's eyes.

Myka sat down on the bed. As she did, the bear rolled off and landed on the floor.

_[They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth.]_

As she picked up the bear from the floor, and held it like it was a snake, it occurred to Myka that there was a theme in the messages. She looked up at Helena who was still standing by the door, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"These quotes aren't random, are they?" she whispered. Helena shook her head and looked down. "Shakespeare. Romeo & Juliet, Twelfth Night," Myka mumbled.

Myka put the bear back and yet another quote sounded in the quiet room.

_[Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.]_

Helena closed her eyes, waiting for Myka to say something. She jumped when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. How had Myka been able to move this close without her hearing her?

"Helena?" Myka whispered. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

Helena sighed and nodded. As she did, Myka's hand stroked against her cheek and Helena leaned into the touch. She dared a quick glance at Myka's face. A tiny smile lurked at the corner of Myka's mouth and her eyes were full of surprise and wonder. Helena felt her heart speed up at the sight. Then Myka stroked her lower lip and Helena could not help but make a little mewling noise.

"Oh, Helena. It's the most romantic gift anyone has ever given me," Myka whispered.

Helena swallowed. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and she accidentally touched Myka's finger. They both sighed at the touch. Overcome by new courage Helena grabbed Myka's hips and pulled her against her. When she felt no protest, she pressed her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss. Myka inched closer and Helena brushed her lips over Myka's again and again. When Myka's tongue touched hers she whimpered softly.

Myka walked backwards to the bed until she felt it touch the back of her legs. She laughed when Helena unceremoniously pushed her down. Before she could comment, Helena's lips were again covering hers and Helena was half draped across her body. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena and pulled her on top of her.

Helena looked down at Myka and smirked a little.

"So, darling, it appears that you are no longer mad at me."

"No," Myka said and made a face. "I think it was a bit sneaky to enlist Mr. Bear in your seduction game, but no, I'm not mad at you."

"I tried telling you, but, forgive me, dearest," Helena said and sat up, straddling Myka's waist. "Sometimes you are a bit dense."

"What?"

Helena laughed and leaned down and kissed her. She sighed as Myka slipped her hands under her shirt and up her back. She sat up again and Myka's hands came to rest on her hips, right on the waistband of her pants. Helena grinned down at Myka whose robe had come apart in their heated encounter. She ran her fingers down the front, between Myka's breasts, spreading the robe further apart.

"So beautiful."

"Helena," Myka whispered.

Helena pulled the robe open, revealing Myka's breasts. She sucked in air between clenched teeth. Her eyes met Myka's as she touched the side of a soft breast, gently stroking it with trembling fingers. Myka sighed and relaxed further under her touch. Encouraged by Myka's reaction Helena brought up her other hand and cupped Myka's breasts. Her thumbs stroked the side of the soft mounds, slowly inching closer to the rosy tips. Myka whimpered softly when Helena finally caressed her nipples.

"Oh God."

Helena leaned down and took a pink nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. Her hair fanned out over Myka's pale chest, tickling sensitive skin, enhancing the feeling. Myka pulled Helena closer, her hand buried in Helena's silky hair.

"Myka!"

They both froze at the knock on the door. Helena made a face and rolled her eyes. Myka chuckled and touched her cheek.

"What Pete?"

"Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

Helena looked down at Myka's breasts and the still perky nipples, one which had a sheen to it from Helena's lips.

"No!" she said loudly and struggled to sit up, almost pushing Helena off the bed.

Helena yelped and Myka quickly wrapped her arms around her. They grinned at each other. Helena bit her lip as not to laugh out loud.

"HG?" Pete said confused from the other side.

"I'm assisting Myka with some fashion advice. She is not quite appropriately dressed for you to come in here," she said sweetly.

"Oh! Well, see you later then. Claud and I are going into town for pizza. Unless you guys wanna come of course."

"That's all right Pete," Myka said quickly. "I'm beat."

"I hear you. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Night Pete."

They listened to his footsteps as they got fainter and fainter. Finally Helena turned to Myka. She caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Maybe it was for the best that he interrupted us."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, darling."

Helena played with a lock of Myka's hair before sliding her hand over her neck and around to the nape of Myka's neck. She stroked the silky baby hairs with gentle fingers. Myka's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

"I really want you to stay Helena," she whispered.

"You will not toss me out of your bed tomorrow morning, accusing me of taking advantage of you?" Helena teased.

Myka chuckled and opened her eyes. "I think I'm old enough to know what I'm doing."

Helena nodded. She glanced around the room for a moment, her hand still playing with the little hairs at the nape of Myka's neck.

"Helena, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing darling," she said quickly. She kissed Myka again.

Myka gently pulled away and took Helena's hand. "Talk to me. Please."

"I don't think that I expected this reaction from you, dearest. I fear that I'm a little overwhelmed."

Realization slowly came to Myka. Helena was scared. She caressed her cheek trying to convey her support and care.

"You know that you can't fail at making love, right?"

Helena laughed out loud and grinned at her. "I can assure you that it is possible, though in the past I must say that I have not been known to disappoint."

Myka chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't think so. So what's up? Is it me?"

Helena sighed and hung her head. "You are such an amazing woman Myka. I'm sure that I will enjoy your touch immensely. The fact remains; I am a hundred years behind."

"What?" Myka said confused. "Oh." She added when she understood. She chuckled. "Okay, so you think that I'm some sort of modern day love wiz."

"Perhaps not exactly what I meant, but yes, you do have knowledge that I lack. I'm sure that things have changed somewhat."

"Helena," Myka said and cupped her face. "I've made love to two women in my life. I'm not all that experienced. If it were a contest on how many people we've been with, I have a feeling that I would not lose if I put my money on you."

Helena chuckled and nodded. "I fear that I was not a proper woman back then. I have had romantic encounters with several women in my life."

Myka took Helena's hands. "I'm sure that they enjoyed the touch of these hands and that you brought all sorts of little sounds out of them with gentle strokes of your fingers."

Helena took a deep breath and swallowed before she nodded. Myka smirked and touched Helena's lips.

"And if they were lucky enough, I'm sure that you made more than one of them cry out your name when you pressed your lips and tongue against secret places."

"Yes," Helena whispered and kissed Myka's fingers that still lingered on her lips.

"So you see, not a whole lot has changed. I can tell from the looks and sounds of it that you're getting horny. So all the parts appear to be working properly."

"Myka!" Helena exclaimed a little shocked, and her cheeks flushed a little pink.

Myka giggled. "You're rubbing against me and your breathing has increased. I can tell that your eyes are darker, so yeah, you're getting aroused."

Helena looked away, unsure what to say.

"It's okay Helena," Myka said and gently cupped her chin. "I'm pretty worked up too. If you remain on my lap much longer I might leave evidence of it on the bedspread," she joked.

Helena laughed. She put her hands on Myka's shoulders inside the robe.

"As much as I enjoy making love to a man, I must say that making love to a woman is the ultimate pleasure."

Myka smiled and nodded. "If you like that, we can make it happen. I've made love to a woman with a strap-on before."

Helena frowned, not understanding what Myka was talking about.

"I'm sorry, you probably call it something else," Myka said quickly. "What I meant was using an accessory that is worn in a harness. It's basically a dildo, or a phallus if you like, that you attach to your body so you can penetrate your partner."

Helena swallowed and her blush intensified. She shivered a little and moved on Myka's lap.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "I do believe I would enjoy that."

"You've never seen one of those?" Myka asked curious.

"Not one attached to a harness, no. I did own a phallus or two," she admitted a little nervously.

Myka caressed her cheek. "It's okay to talk about it Helena," she said softly. "Sex is part of normal life. It might have been taboo to speak about where you come from, but today it is absolutely fine."

Helena nodded. "Please forgive me if I'm a little uncomfortable expressing myself. Taboos are hard to break."

"I understand that, but know that I will never laugh or make fun of you for being explicit about sex or wanting to make love."

"Thank you."

"So, should I go on the internet and order a strap-on?" Myka teased.

"Myka!" Helena glared at Myka and made a face at her when she realized that Myka was teasing her. "I cannot of course prevent you from making any purchase your heart desires," she purred.

Myka laughed out loud and pulled Helena closer. "Perhaps it's a bit premature, but I know what someone is getting in her Christmas stocking."

Helena gaped. "You wouldn't," she whispered. The thought of pulling out a dildo in front of everyone on Christmas morning was very unsettling.

"Perhaps in your _naughty_ stocking in your room," Myka said and winked.

"Naughty stocking," Helena muttered. "I'll give you naughty."

"Oh yeah?"

Myka lay down again and pulled Helena with her. She rolled them over so they were on their sides, facing each other. Wrapping her arm around Helena's waist she waited for her to continue.

"I might not have ever used a strap-on as you call it, but I am quite skilled in the use of a paddle," she said smugly.

Myka swallowed as an image of Helena with a paddle raised over some unknown woman's backside flashed in front of her eyes. She blushed.

"I think we're even now," she mumbled. "You were nervous about making love to me assuming that I'm more experienced. I'm now a bit nervous that you might find me boring in bed."

"Oh darling, absolutely not. That was not my purpose for telling you."

Myka nodded. She slowly started to unbutton Helena's shirt until it fell open. Helena was not wearing a bra underneath. Myka smirked at her.

"You told me to get comfortable in the evenings after retiring to my room," Helena defended her scandalous behavior.

Myka giggled. "You're so incredibly cute sometimes."

Helena huffed and rolled over on her back. "Well?"

Myka laughed and sat up. She brushed the shirt aside revealing Helena's breasts. She ran her hand over them and toyed a little with Helena's nipples.

"You have the cutest little nipples I've ever seen," Myka said with a happy grin.

"Is that a complaint or a compliment?" Helena mumbled.

"A compliment, definitely a compliment," Myka said and closed her lips around the nearest nipple.

"Oh God!"

"So Shakespeare does not cross over into Victorian love making?" Myka teased and flicked her tongue over Helena's nipple.

"Too many words, dear," Helena whispered. "Oh God!"

Myka grinned at the reaction her twirling of Helena's nipples caused. Helena arched up against Myka's hands, her neck muscles taunt and her mouth slightly open in passion. She was stunning. Myka's breath caught at the sight of her. Past lovers had been expressive in bed, but no one had radiated passion quite like Helena did, Myka mused as she let go of Helena's nipples to run her hands over her slim body. Feeling no objection from Helena, she popped open the button on Helena's pants and eased the zipper down. In a matter of seconds she had Helena in nothing but her silk panties stretched out on the bed. She arched an eyebrow and Helena nodded. Agonizingly slowly she slipped the skimpy piece of silk down Helena's legs to be discarded on the floor. Myka shrugged out of her robe and sat down next to Helena on the bed, gently stroking her thigh. Helena's eyes closed as she sighed softly. Myka stilled her hand, just gazing at her.

"Myka," Helena whimpered and her eye lashes fluttered before Helena's dark eyes fixated on Myka. "Please touch me. I fear that I shall die, should you not."

Myka bit her lip. "Oh Helena, you don't have to beg."

Helena sighed and smiled, her lips turning into a mischievous grin. The next Myka knew, she was on her back with Helena straddled across her waist.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Helena laughed and kissed her, flicking her tongue against Myka's upper lip, teasing her. Myka groaned and pushed up against Helena. She caressed Helena's sides and up her back to tangle in Helena's long hair, bringing her closer.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night," Helena quoted against Myka's lips.

Myka whimpered and trembled at the sound of Shakespeare's words out of Helena's mouth. She cupped Helena's face and kissed her. When Helena pulled away a moment later, Myka made a protesting sound that made Helena chuckle. It only lasted for a few seconds before Helena's lips found spots on Myka's body that caused other interesting sounds to fall off of Myka's lips when Helena touched, licked and teased her with feather light kisses. From Myka's finely shaped ears, to the soft spot next to her hip bone, down to the words etched into her ankle, indelible to time, Helena's lips covered them all. She ran her fingers over muscles and curves, beauty spots and old scars, silky skin and fine bones, briefly skimming over coarse hair and slick heat on her journey to discovering Myka's secrets.

"Helena, for the love of God, please stop teasing me," Myka said and gritted her teeth as Helena's lips again brushed over her hip bone, teasing, nibbling, discovering.

"I will not be rushed, dearest," Helena purred. "The unearthing of the secrets of your body is far too important to me."

"My body needs release," Myka growled.

"It does," Helena purred. "And you shall have it – in time."

Myka whimpered and grabbed handfuls of the sheet as Helena grazed her teeth over her collarbone. She really wanted to let Helena explore her body, but she felt a pulsating need between her legs that refused to go away. She pushed up against Helena's thigh as she grabbed Helena's hips, pulling her tightly against her, finally finding some relief. She gasped at the wonderful pressure as she moved against Helena's slim thigh. It lasted long enough to cause a pink hue to her cheeks before Helena pulled away.

"No," Myka protested.

"Patience, darling," Helena purred and swept her fingers over Myka's center.

Myka gasped and her hips shot up from the bed, pushing against Helena's hand. She sighed in frustration when Helena removed her hand. She opened her eyes. Helena was sitting there smiling at her.

"Please," she whispered.

Helena nodded. She ran her hand down Myka's thigh and gently raised her knee. Myka eagerly complied. Helena's touch was light, ghosting over slick folds, again discovering, memorizing sounds and textures.

"So passionate," Helena whispered. Her dark gaze held Myka's as she slowly eased two fingers inside Myka.

"Mmm, yes," Myka said as her eyes closed and she gasped at the sensation.

Helena stroked her slowly, building the burning fire even hotter. She curled her fingers inside as she oh so gently squeezed Myka's clit.

"God!" Myka's head shot up off the pillow and then fell back down again.

Helena grinned, pleased with the reaction. Only by building Myka up this slowly could she achieve this reaction. Repeating the touch she felt the first tremor indicating Myka's climax, and she eased off a little.

"Helena, I swear to God, I'll… sweet Jesus!" Myka shook at the sensations Helena's touch caused.

"Let go Myka," Helena said softly.

And Myka did. Her body shook and jerked under Helena's masterful touch. She knew she must be loud, but she could not hear her own voice, so lost was she in her release. She was vaguely aware that Helena removed her fingers once she had passed the peak. She gasped as her body experienced aftershocks. Eyes closed she felt Helena move. She expected her to hold her, to curl up next to her, so it was a surprise when Helena's full lips closed around her clit, sucking gently.

"Helena," she gasped and their eyes met for a brief moment before Myka cried out again.

Helena placed one last soft kiss on Myka's sex before moving away. She left a trail of kisses down Myka's thigh to her knee before she sat up. She wiped her face and then leisurely stretched out on top of Myka. She laughed when Myka wrapped her arms around her kissing her hard.

"Darling Myka, you are such a delight."

Myka grinned and kissed her again. "That was… wow! You are amazing Helena. No one has made love to me quite like that before."

Helena bowed her head a little, her eyes sparkled. She was clearly pleased with the reaction from Myka.

"I guess the Victorians still have a few things to teach you people."

"I guess so."

THE END

12


End file.
